WoWWiki talk:Featured article/Archive01
To have, or not to have I'm trying to get the debate rolling on Featured articles. I recently proposed in the Village Pump that we should implement those, seeing as WoWWiki could benefit tremendously from this project. I received positive feedback from two admins, so I figured I should go ahead with it. First of all, we need to think of a set of standards which featured articles should follow. Secondly, we need to think of a process to nominate articles for FA-status and lastly; we need to think of a way to somehow squeeze them on the Main Page. On the first subject, I say we definetely don't copy them from Wikipedia. Just going with "Well written", "inclusion of one or two images", "relevance to World of Warcraft, not just Warcraft in general" and "has no style issues" would be enough. The nomination process could be identical to the deletion process. I think that works. And lastly, getting them up on the main page shouldn't be that much of a problem. here is my proposal. We could rotate them weekly (instead of daily), since we don't have a pool of thousands of articles like Wikipedia does. Any thoughts?' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 06:19, 2 January 2007 (EST) : Perusing very quickly. Sick preview though, I like.--'Hobinheim' (talk · ) 09:21, 2 January 2007 (EST) : Again, just leaving a quick comment... I don't like the whole weekly thing because it will obligate us to promoting articles... Like maybe it won't happen or maybe we won't have the time. But I like the thought. "Weekly whenever" as in "this article should rotate weekly, with what limited articles we have, like two or three"...--'Hobinheim' (talk · ) 09:24, 2 January 2007 (EST) :: Yup, I would say it's feasible and easy to implement. Problem, however - it pushes the front page links down too far, and I know Fandyllic would be against that (as, tbh, am I). Perhaps if it was the middle section and the text a little shorter? -- 20:36, 2 January 2007 (EST) :: Going with the front page idea ... I say the page here should become a 'rota' list. People can suggest items on here, and a list formed from that. To nominate, create a nomination template which put the article in a category. Admins peruse the nominations to help form the list. -- 20:42, 2 January 2007 (EST) ::I like this idea- this will also encourage people to improve the quality of their articles. As for putting it on the main page, that might require a redesign. I see a lot of empty space on the side, perhaps expanding the content to use up all the width would free up some space? Maybe it's just because I'm viewing in 1600x1200. --Amro 08:02, 3 January 2007 (EST) :::I personally have no objections against putting content that changes day by day above content that remains the same all the time. If we want the main page to appear live and interesting, we may want to put the everchanging content at the top, so newcomers to WoWWiki immediately get an impression of our fine work :).' ''APΘLLΘ''(ZEUS)''' 08:12, 3 January 2007 (EST) :I also like the idea. I would support more in-depth criteria for evaluation, otherwise the debate over which articles should be featured, or what should be improved in candidate articles, will likely be difficult to manage. Well-written can be judged on WW:WRITE, which adovcates conciseness, citation, no source text, etc. "Style issues" will be somewhat more problematic to judge. Thinking about this has prompted me to resurrect the idea of a WoWWiki:Manual of Style, which could be used to vet FA candidates, as well as improve the look and consistency of our articles in general.--Aeleas 15:24, 4 January 2007 (EST) :: I shall see about adding some pages to the 'development' box on the left nav bar later so make this and the Manual of Style more prominent. Not sure what may/may not happen to WoWWiki:Styling, however. -- 15:35, 4 January 2007 (EST)